


It's In The Water, Baby

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Leather and Lace [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dom!Tseng, Finger Sucking, Gay, M/M, Massages, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Reno Is Super Talkative, Reno’s Uncut, Rough Sex, Safeword discussion, Slash, Sub!Reno, Tseng Has His Own Office, Yaoi, dom/sub dynamics, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Reno knew from the second he heard that tone that he was in for a good time.
Relationships: Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Leather and Lace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723207
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	It's In The Water, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butteredbandits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteredbandits/gifts).



> Hey guys, it’s me again! Just thought I ought to say, if you want vague updates and to talk to me more, I have Twitter and Tumblr, too! Twitter is Sunshinecackle, and Tumblr is Writteninsunshine! I also have a writing Discord that is currently pretty dead. xD I can PM it to people who want it on FFN, for everyone else, it’s here: https://discord.gg/FyaWw25
> 
> This is based on an image that my friend Butteredbandits drew, and it got away from me so badly. I didn’t expect it to just explode like this but I guess I had to put all my thirst for Tseng _somewhere_. I just really needed to get this out of my system, I think. Who knows what will happen next. xD I’m probably going to try something else, I have no idea what will take my attention. I’m half thinking about rewriting an old Tseng/Rufus fic I was working on in high school. We’ll see, though. I hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> Art is by Butteredbandits and inspired this fic!

“Reno.” Tseng’s voice was cut from dark stone as it fizzled in over the speaker on his desk. Looking up, the redhead pursed his lips, waiting for the orders that didn’t come. Rude nudged him with his foot, raising his eyebrows and jerking his head down.

“Answer him.” Rude mouthed, and Reno, in all of his slow glory, dumbly stared at the speaker for a second longer before opening his mouth to speak. “Hit the button.” Rude reminded gently, sighing softly and shaking his head. Something told Reno that this wasn’t the first time he’d done something like this, but he couldn’t remember ever having this much confusion when Tseng used the intercom system to speak to him.

“Uh… Sir?” Reno finally drawled, sounding just as confused as he felt, finger on the button to respond. Just the tone to the man’s voice had been enough to start his heart up like a kick drum and he wasn’t quite thinking clearly. Tseng always had that _one_ tone he used whenever his punishments weren’t going to be counted as on Company Time.

“I need you to come to my office. You should already be on your way.”

“Yes, Sir.” Reno nodded, taking his finger off the intercom button slowly, sitting pensive and still until the speaker crackled and went silent.

“What did you do _this_ time?” Rude asked, chuckling despite his exasperation, “Sounds like he wants your head.”

_Or like he **wants** head_. Reno thought distractedly, flashing his usual smile.

“Nah, man, I don’t know. I guess it could be anything. He’s kind of cool about the office supply thing, so it’s probably something I _actually_ did.” Reno’s smile didn’t meet his eyes and Rude frowned, leaning back in his office chair and crossing his arms. 

“Do you need a bodyguard?” Tseng was ruthless, after all, and if Reno had really messed up that badly a witness that would make a scene might be fortuitous to him. Reno simply softened his eyes, held up a hand and shook his head.

“I’m a big boy, Rude, I can take my punishment.” The question was if he’d be able to walk afterward or not. Sometimes Tseng got more than a little excited and even Reno couldn’t reel him in. Not that he wanted to, most of the time. Whatever Tseng could dish out, he could usually take, and the man cared enough not to push Reno’s admittedly lackluster amount of boundaries. 

“If you’re sure.” Rude sounded more concerned than anything, letting his partner hop up from his chair and leave without further pressing. If Reno needed help, he knew he could call on him.

In the hallway, Reno closed the door to his and Rude’s office with a quiet click and leaned on it for a minute, closing his eyes and thinking. If he was in actual trouble, Tseng wouldn’t have used _that_ voice. That was just something that they had agreed on when this all started. His heart lunged against his chest like an animal desperate to escape, and Reno couldn’t quite be bothered to calm it. Whatever was about to come to him was probably the fault of someone else taking Tseng’s precious patience and cutting it shorter.

Whoever it was, Reno would probably have to thank them later.

Sauntering up to the sliding glass doors, Reno swiped his keycard only to grin around his ‘knock knock’ as he entered the room. Tseng’s hand flew over the documents he was working on, and those amber eyes didn’t even lift to acknowledge him, Whatever he was doing, he made Reno know without a _shadow_ of a doubt that it was more important than him. The redhead strolled into the office, gulping slightly as he took to standing stock still with his hands clasped behind his back. 

It took a solid ten minutes, and four thoroughly signed reports, before Tseng finally sighed, gently placing his pen in the stand beside him. Tilting his head, he looked up his nose at the other, assessing Reno’s posture, attitude, and the adjustment it would need. The flitting of those ember eyes about his person felt like a physical press, and Reno didn’t realize just how long he’d been holding his breath until he let it out through his nose.

“You took your sweet time getting to my office, didn’t you?” Tseng finally asked, gathering his reports and placing them in his outbox. Both elbows rested on his desk, and he tented his hands, resting his lips against them for a moment. He considered the obedient way Reno had simply been standing, legs slightly spread, hands clasped behind his back, and shoulders squared. The Turk _almost_ looked professional, if it weren’t for the state of undress he was always in. Chuckling shortly through his nose, Tseng shook his head, hiding his slight smile behind his hands.

“I, uh--” Reno gulped, “Just had to make sure Rude didn’t think I was gonna die.” How much longer was this going to be necessary? Reno had the attention span and energy of a child sometimes, and standing still for so long was making his fingers itch for something, _anything_ , to do.

“Mm, I see.” Tseng nodded slowly, eyes falling back to the desk as he shuffled some more papers, setting them in the inbox on the right side of his desk. “Approach, hands on the desk, legs apart.” The order was issued in that same demanding tone that told Reno that a single thing done out of order would get him reprimanded at best and corporal punishment at worst. “Keep your clothes on, for now.”

“Yes, Sir.” Restraining his gait to something acceptable, Reno took a few shaky steps forward, placing his hands on the desk when he stopped. Spreading his legs just far enough to give Tseng enough space to work, he bowed his back and kept his ass up in the air. The appraisal was something he knew that other man liked, and it felt good to put himself on display like this. 

In what had seemed like the blink of an eye, Tseng had gone from sitting behind his desk to wrapping both hands around Reno’s waist. A shaky breath rattled out of Reno’s lips as they parted for him. He kept his eyes on the now vacant chair before him with more difficulty than he’d like to admit to. Those gloved hands dug into the suit jacket just above his ribs, and Reno fought to keep his breathing even. 

“Do you know what I need from you?” Tseng asked, molding to Reno’s back as he whispered in his ear. A gentle kiss was pressed to the skin just behind it, and Tseng let his mouth hover just above the other’s neck, a tease, promise and threat all at once. 

“Some R&R, right?” Reno’s salacious grin could be heard in his words, the thickness in his voice betraying his obvious arousal. Perhaps Tseng hadn’t been quite prepared for him to give an actual answer before he nipped the silver ring in Reno’s earlobe and tugged it just to the point of _almost_ being too much. It wouldn’t be the first time that Reno had answered a rhetorical question and gotten punished for it. Suddenly, a pair of gloved fingers pressed against his lips, pulling the lower one down to rub at his teeth.

“Open,” Tseng demanded in a hiss, finally slotting his hips against Reno’s rump roughly enough to make Reno’s knees buckle. Somehow, he managed to stay on his feet as he opened up his mouth to oblige, “Suck.”

Doing so dutifully, Reno slurped around the soft, warm leather, swiping his tongue between Tseng’s fingers. Panting hard through his nose already, Reno whimpered softly as a drip of saliva trailed down his chin, closing his lips tight around the base of Tseng’s fingers. Reno’s eyelids fluttered, a sharp whine leaving him the second that Tseng’s other hand slipped up under his arm and cupped his chest. Knocking his barely compliant shirt out of the way in order to roll the other’s left nipple, Tseng paused only when Reno’s hips jerked and he gasped in pain.

With a sloppy, wet trail, Tseng carefully pulled his fingers back, dropping his dry hand and letting the wet glove gently rub the offended, pebbled nub. As much as this was a power play, his partners’ _pleasure_ did more for his mood and arousal than their pain. Reno deserved the consideration that maybe he’d gone a bit too far.

“Do you remember your safe word?” Tseng whispered into the nape of Reno’s neck, rubbing his nose into the soft hair there. The razor’s edge to his tone had dulled considerably, a soft breeze compared to a wailing gale.

“Yeah--” Reno gasped, still catching his breath, “I don’t need it, though, we’re good.”

“Reno--”

“Promise!” Giving a pathetically breathy chuckle and needy smile over his shoulder, he nodded emphatically, “I’m good. Still felt _really_ good.” If Tseng didn’t know better, he’d say that Reno was still drooling, and it had his amber eyes rolling. 

“If you are certain.” Tseng kissed that spot behind his ear again before popping Reno on the ass with the back of his hand. “I want your pants around your thighs.”

“Y-Yes, Sir.” At the very least, the slow, deliberate grind Tseng left him with before backing up was a good indicator that he hadn’t completely flagged during that little sidestep. Deciding it would just be easier to flop down onto Tseng’s desk, Reno let his arms buckle and drop him, and Tseng frowned when his coffee attempted to slosh out of his mug.

“ _Reno_.” Tseng admonished, watching as the redhead reached back to pull his pants down, wiggling his ass playfully. The bare skin of Tseng’s left hand made contact with his right asscheek, making Reno keen and stand up on his tip-toes to present himself better. “Stop being a brat.”

“I thought you _liked_ brats--” Another slap to his rump had Reno giving a low moan, and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. 

“I do, they happen to be a bit of a weak spot for me.” The familiar weight of Tseng’s chest pressing into his back had Reno giving a soft, fluttering moan, “Which is probably why I couldn’t stop seeing you if I wanted to.” 

“I’m sure you could--” Reno’s words were interrupted by those gloved fingers once more, and he gagged a little as his ass was slapped once more. 

“Shhh, your mouth has much more important things to do than run,” Tseng whispered, nipping at Reno’s earring and pulling a small, well-loved bottle of lube from his coat pocket. Setting it aside, he eased his free hand to Reno’s hip, helping to hold him in place as he ground forward, another simple tease for what was to come. 

With the hand not currently stuffing Reno’s mouth with three gloved fingers, Tseng held Reno’s hips at just the right angle to rub his suddenly nude prick between the other’s cheeks a few times. The slide was drier than he’d hoped, but there was no way that he would let that continue. He may have enjoyed having Reno at his beck and call, but that didn’t mean he was going to do something to hurt the smaller man on purpose. As much pain as Reno could take, this wasn’t meant to be grueling.

The bottle of lube found its way back into his hand and he popped the cap audibly, leaning back over Reno to kiss and mouth at his neck. Taking his hand back from the other’s mouth, he squirted a copious amount of lube onto his bare fingers and slid them between those pert cheeks. Reno gasped, watching the bottle be set back down by his head, that glove returning to pry at his parted lips. It kept Reno’s mouth busy while he worked because there were just times when Tseng liked to keep his wits about him. Reno’s constant chatter when he was getting filled could grow tedious and distracting.

Rolling his hips against Reno’s ass cheek, Tseng pressed two slick fingers to Reno’s hole and delighted in the quiver that earned him. Swirling his fingers, the elder man worked him open easily enough, taking his time despite the whining urges from Reno’s lips. A line of saliva hit his desk, and Tseng figured he’d clean it up later, loving the way Reno praised and protested his every move with each choked moan. It wasn’t hard to figure out that he was ready to speed this up, and it was Tseng’s job to make sure that he was living in the moment. Reno had always had a hard time with that. Forced to accept every crook of those wonderful, slim fingers, Reno’s eyes rolled as he gagged himself on Tseng’s gloved hand, pushing his hips up as though that would help show off his desperate need.

“Patience, Reno.” Tseng nearly purred in his ear, kissing along the shell of it before mouthing at the thick ring in the lobe, “You’ll get what you deserve shortly, I promise.” Reno’s only response was a keening whine as Tseng abused his prostate for a few seconds, pushing and prodding it before a third finger surprised him. A howl of a moan left Reno and he pushed his hips up more, standing on his tippy toes again as he swallowed around the tips of Tseng’s fingers.

After a few more minutes of teasing Reno breathless and brainless, Tseng finally removed his fingers and slicked up his cock. Reno struggled with pinpointing exactly when Tseng had pulled himself from his slacks, but he was thankful when he felt the blunt head of the other’s dick pressed against his hole. He gave a crooning moan to let the other know he was ready, turning to look over his shoulder with a pleading look in his blue eyes.

With a slow push, Tseng buried himself to the hilt, pleased by Reno’s sob of pleasure. He could already tell the redhead wouldn’t last long like this, already tense to keep from bucking back against him. Reno never _could_ keep a handle on himself, not when he was so close to getting what he wanted. Even Tseng knew that keeping him on a knife’s edge of an orgasm wouldn’t be easy this way, the younger man was a ticking time bomb at the best of times.

Slowly pulling back to the head, Tseng took his time on the reentry, loving the way that Reno’s mouth bobbed double time on his fingers to try and bait him into going faster. Always ready to use his mouth, be it to talk or for other things, Reno entertained him greatly when it came to how he did his best to plead around his fingers. 

“You’re fine, you’re alright,” Tseng whispered, taking hold of Reno’s hip and rolling his own languidly. “Do you need me, Fox?” 

“Yeth!” Reno managed through his mouthful, giving a diminutive buck of his hips that left Tseng grunting softly.

“So needy, aren’t we? You’d think you’ve been waiting for a year for this.” Tseng tutted, shaking his head as his hips snapped suddenly and Reno shrieked in pleasure, tongue lolling from his lips. The pace picked up, rough and harsh as Tseng gave in to Reno’s panted demands. It felt too good to have those tight walls clamping around him, pulsing in need. Desperation had taken hold of Reno already, and Tseng knew that edging him much longer would leave him useless.

“Yessss, please, please--” Reno’s urgent tone as Tseng removed his fingers from his lips told the elder turk he was close. He always liked to ramble when he was teetering on that edge, and Tseng didn’t exactly hate it, “Oooh, fuck, need you so bad. Wanna come, want you to come _in me_ , please, Sir, please-- Oooh, fuck, thank you, thank you!”

Tseng grunted behind him, picking up the pace and also Reno’s hips to get a better angle. The man was lithe and thin enough that he nearly weighed nothing in Tseng’s grip. Reno happily crooned as every thrust slammed directly into his prostate, leaving his eyes rolling back in pleasure.

“Oooh, fuck _yessss_ , gonna come, can’t-- C-Can’t hold on, Sir, ca-can I come? Please, please let me come--” Reno’s voice cracked and he nearly howled, dropping his head to the desk and letting himself be jerked against it. It wouldn’t be long, now, and if the other didn’t let him come he’d probably end up with a spanking, too.

Tseng reached beneath them with one hand, balancing Reno on the desk with his other one, and rolled his hips languidly, slowing down his pace. Stroking the redhead in time to his thrusts, he gave a soft, breathless chuckle, eyelids heavy as he watched him.

“Go ahead and come, Brat.” Back to whispering in Reno’s ear, his thrusts suddenly turned punishing again and that was all Reno could take. His hips jerked and he gave a stunted shout, tailing off in a delirious moan as he shot his load against Tseng’s desk. The clamping of those tight walls around him had Tseng undone in four more thrusts, giving an animalistic groan as his head fell back.

The room fell into silence save for the ragged panting of both men, and Tseng let Reno sink back against his desk, laying overtop him for a few seconds as he collected himself. He nuzzled into the nape of his neck, nudging aside his sweat-damp hair to kiss along the freckles there absently. It always felt so good to finally fill up the mouthy redhead and he couldn’t help but pet his sides and ass with both hands, feather-light.

Finally, Tseng gathered Reno up in his arms and held him under his thighs and against his chest. Taking him to the couch to the left, he laid him out on his stomach. He pulled out slowly and had to take pause to watch the cum leaking from him. Gently rubbing his rump, he leaned down to spread kisses along the other’s spine, nuzzling into him.

“You’re beautiful,” Tseng muttered, kissing him softly on the neck and turning his head to take his plump lips in a tender kiss. Reno, blissed out and sated, returned the kiss lazily, nuzzling their noses together. “How does your back feel?”

“I just feel _good_.” Reno purred, eyelids fluttering, “Should I take my clothes off the rest of the way?”

“Yes, I want to give you a massage. You did so well. Strip, and I’ll be right back.” Tseng told him, leaving him with a gentle, lingering pat along his jawline. Adjusting himself back into his pants, Tseng left him to strip, striding to the back of his office and opening a small cupboard. Taking a few bottles of water and a basin he kept for just such an occasion and a soft cloth out, he paused to see what else he might need. Bringing the first of his items over as Reno stepped out of his pants and laid back down, Tseng went back to the spot he kept these things, carrying back an empty basin, as well.

“Mmm, gonna clean me up?” Reno asked, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

“My desk, and then you. I don’t need that to dry and give us away.” Tseng chuckled softly, strolling over to his desk with another rag and wiping at Reno’s mess. He couldn’t help himself, swiping his finger through it and having a little taste, leaving Reno moaning softly as he watched. With the desk cleaned up, he stalked back to Reno like a wildcat, all rolling shoulders and feline grace, adjusting him to sit at the edge of the couch.

“Mmmm, fuck… I’m gonna get all hot again.” Reno muttered, spreading his legs over the empty basin.

“You always do,” Tseng replied tenderly, looking up at him with those suddenly gentle red eyes. Removing his right glove slowly, he observed the way Reno ate up every slow pull at his fingertips, licking his lips. Once those slim, bare hands reached for his thighs, the redhead gave a soft, whimpering moan and let Tseng spread his legs further. 

Gently fingering Reno, he began to pull his cum out in delicate, slow movements. His fingers dug deep and Reno gasped, eyes rolling back and mouth dropping open as he pushed his hips closer to the other’s hand. Thighs shaking a little bit, he let his head fall back and hang on his neck, his whole body going limp. Hips jerking a little as Tseng’s fingers glanced off his prostate, Reno’s cock twitched and he whined, wriggling for the other while he continued to clean him out.

“You really like getting me going, don’tcha?” Reno asked softly, eyelids sliding closed as he soaked in the feeling. After a moment, he felt a cool, wet rag against his thighs, rubbing over his well-abused cavity a few times to help clean him up that much more. Reno shuddered, pushing his hips up more, and Tseng chuckled.

“You truly _are_ very easy to get going, aren’t you? It isn’t my fault that you are so tactile.” Tseng purred, finally drawing the soft, wet cloth over Reno’s balls, gently rolling them in his hands. “Or that you’re a sex addict.”

“I’m n-not a sex _addict_ , it’s okay to l-like sex.” Reno gasped, rolling his hips up into the other’s hand. After a moment of massaging his balls, Tseng finally moved up to stroke Reno’s prick, eliciting a gasp and sob of pleasure. Stroking him tenderly, slowly, Tseng watched Reno’s fluttering eyelids intently, sucking his lips into his mouth for a moment. 

Before Reno knew what was happening, Tseng had taken the head into his mouth, and he let out a garbled moan. Both hands flew to the elder man’s hair and tugged a little, getting a return moan as Tseng kept the movements of his hand and the rag steady as he sucked lightly at the crown. Maybe he didn’t have the same tricks for fellatio that Reno did, but he could get the other man off just as well. 

Tongue laving over the head, he pushed it up underneath the foreskin, leaving Reno panting out constant moans and praise.

“Holy shit-- Oooh, yes, fuck, j-just like-- Fuck, just like _that_ ~” Reno keened, eyes rolling back again as he pushed his hips forward. Tseng kept his rhythm, and never went down more than halfway, leaving the silky cloth to do the work at the base. Having already had one rather explosive orgasm, Reno wasn’t going to last very long like this, but that was the point.

Already pliant and happy, the redhead crooned and moaned for him, crying out here and there at a particularly good twist of Tseng’s wrist. His eyelashes dusted his cheeks and his head hung back again, mouth open and tongue hanging out as though that might help him greedily suck up more air. What was he going to do but give Tseng what he wanted?

“Sh-shit, Sir, please, g-gonna-- Gotta come, please, please can I--?” He rambled, his words half unintelligible as he jerked against his spot. Tseng’s free hand reached up to hold his hips in place, and all he gave was a hum of approval. That was all it took for Reno to give a stuttered cry of pleasure as he finally felt his balls draw up tight and his body went stiff. Vision going black, he came hard, giving Tseng a mouthful. Panting hard and slumping back against the couch, he shuddered and quaked, wanting to wiggle away from the other’s insistent sucking. Once he was milked for all he was work, Tseng pulled back, wiping him off with the cloth and depositing it in the basin of water.

“Feel a little better, Fox?” Tseng asked, watching the rise and fall of Reno’s chest with an appreciative stare. Reno just gave a lazy thumbs up, too blissed out to even get out any words. “Lay on your stomach, I still want to rub your back. You deserve that much.” 

It took Reno a solid three minutes to shift and scoot until he was on his back, laying out for the other and closing his eyes. Tseng rose to his feet, moving to straddle the other’s thighs, settling on them. Reno could feel his erection in his pants, but at this point he didn’t quite think he could do anything about it. Work had been rough that day and this was just what he needed to fall asleep. From seemingly nowhere, Tseng produced an unscented lotion, squirting it into his hands and warming it before his hands started on the other’s shoulders. Reno gave an appreciative, tired moan and turned his head to the side, pulling his hair over his shoulder with a few lazy tugs.

Tseng continued to move down his back, relaxing every tense muscle until Reno was jelly on the couch, half asleep and happy. Once he was sure the younger Turk was going to rest, he smiled softly, leaning down to kiss at the large birthmark above his left shoulder blade. Reno snored quietly, and Tseng just chuckled, rising from the couch and giving himself a squeeze through his pants; Both a promise for later and a method of control. A blanket was fetched from behind the couch and he covered the sleeping Turk, gathering his things for washing later. Now, at least, he could get some work done, with most of the tension melted from his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it, the fic is done! This one wasn’t supposed to be so long but I couldn’t help myself, it’s now the longest FFVIIR fic I have written! I really enjoyed this one, though, even if it got away from me. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
